Time Without End
by EvermoreComplex
Summary: Lives split apart after 'So be it',2 months pass & Henry gets a look into Vicki's past & ponders their future.NOW EDITED WITH A NEW CHAPTER *Ch.3:A Small Fortune-A mysterious client **Coming Soon: Business isn't just business it is personal
1. Chapter 1: Until Next Time

**Disclaimer: The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Any new and original characters and plot are the property and creation of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 1: Until Next Time**

Of course he could hear them as they left, he's a vampire for goodness sake, but he didn't want to. It changed everything.

He heard her every sob and it pained him, when she finally stopped, her breathing eerily calm, he heard her walk towards Coreen.

"I should get you home, there's no reason to extend our unwanted presence."

"But Vicki, what about Henry…"

"He's fine, dead till tomorrow and he'll be good as knew. So listen, a few days off, maybe even an 'I'm sorry your life was threatened again' raise, how does that sound? Then we can work on getting on with things, we should change hours, we still have those cases from last Tuesday I need to bill but you put the files on my desk so no problems."

She hurriedly walked around gathering things as she said this, she felt as if the room was a little too congested, hot. Coreen's face filled with worry.

Vicki looked up, in a breath, "So, are you ready?"

Henry could hear her heart beat faster as she ran around the living room and talked to Coreen, it was pounding in his ears as if to say please stop me from leaving, but he couldn't move. Coreen knew what was really on Vicki's mind. She wanted to leave before she broke down again. Vicki stilled as the intensity of what had happened hit her once again, her face dropped for a second before completely going blank, as if a final wall had been raised.

"Coreen, we should go, rest would do you good."

She grabbed her coat and handed Coreen her own, but she wasn't going to let Vicki leave it at that, she had to ask so that she could get some answers if not for her, for Henry.

"Why would you just let him go, Vicki? Why did you choose Mike? You've never even given Henry a chance."

Coreen looked curiously at Vicki in her tired state, she had seen, or in better words heard the entire showdown between the three adults. Vicki hadn't given up either man easily, but she had decided. Vicki glanced at Coreen as if slightly perplexed by the question before looking away.

"I never said I chose Mike," Vicki blankly stated as if the answer had been obvious.

Vicki looks around as if nothing is really there. Coreen gaps at Vicki as she opens Henry's door prepared to leave with ease. Coreen is unable to move when she looks back into Henry's living room to see Henry. He opens his mouth then pauses. His head bows to the side slightly.

"I didn't know," he says simply.

Coreen couldn't tell if he was trying to apologize or beg Vicki to stay, she was hoping both. She was also hoping this meant he wasn't going to move away. Vicki keeps his door wide open not turning around but closing her eyes, Henry could hear her breath shake slightly, and she wasn't going to let him see her cry.

"But you thought you did," Vicki says cryptically and hastily walks out.

Coreen looked to Henry as the door was left open wondering why he didn't run after her.

"Please don't leave Henry, not after everything, you can't both give up."

"How do you give up on something that never existed?"

"Aren't you and Vicki the ones who overpower the impossible?"

"You exaggerate."

"I'm only speaking on behalf of what I've seen. I've been a direct witness and sometimes, even a part of what has gone on these past few months. Henry, stop kidding yourself."

"How do you know this won't end like I thought it already had?"

"You're a 480-something year-old dude who drinks blood to live, shouldn't you have realized that no one knows everything? Even if at times I don't believe it myself, this is where faith comes in, which I think, you happen to know a lot about."

"I'm glad you survived this Coreen, I think it may be the one good think that came out of this."

"Well with all the drama you three cooked up it wouldn't be right if I weren't the comedic relief."

"Trust me you are much more than that and I hope that your future doesn't change the person that I've known you to be."

"Seriously Henry, don't make this sound like good bye. I don't want you leaving Vicki like this."

Coreen walks out the door not knowing if that had worked or if he was still leaving.

He closed the door behind her, and went to his window to see the speck of Vicki's head waiting for Coreen across the empty street. He sighs as he asks Vicki one last question for the night, which she obviously would never hear.

"Good bye or until next time…?"

**A/N: My first Blood Ties story, it was bound to happen just like your review is bound to happen, which by the way will make me super happy! Please give some feedback. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Heart's Altercation

**A/N: Before you read I must warn you not to assume anything about what shall happen with Henry and stick with the story. I repeat please do not make assumptions.**

**Chapter 2: A Heart's Altercation**

As the sun situated itself away for another day, Henry awoke to the familiar empty surroundings of his room, having fed the night before, a quiet stay in was likely to be the plan for this evening. It was exactly how his nights had been consistently for the past month or so. He sighed. Gazing out his window, He wondered why going back to his old life style seemed such a problem. In his mind he'd known for a while nothing would ever be the same for him again, he only needed to find something to occupy his time instead of constantly mulling over months' past events. As if a sign, the ringing of his cell phone echoed throughout his apartment. He reaches for his phone and before he could speak was confronted by a serious tone. He thinks over what the caller is saying before he responds, "And what if I face harm in the process?"

He sighs, irritated and reluctant to agree with what he already knows is true.

"Fine, I shall be there but, you are going to be the one to deal with the aftermath, if a certain someone finds out that you've been in contact with me," he said looking at the time to be sure he would reach his destination with ease.

"And you're sure there will be no altercations, you should know by now that it would be best on both sides if we did not see each other at the moment without a white flag being waved."

He listens to both heartbeat and response till he feels somewhat reassured that this wasn't going to end up being a trap or lie.

"Well alright then."

He only hoped that his mind hadn't turned a blind eye to what could turn out to be an unpleasant situation.

As if out of thin air the sound of her heartbeat rang through his ears and his whole world was sent spinning out of its own volition. He was certain she was here, that this wasn't a figment of the imagination. He would have recognized that sound anywhere. He had known something was going to happen tonight and had been wrong to rely on Coreen's word so closely, Victoria Nelson was definitely in his immediate area and probably wouldn't react all too well to the thought of running into him. He wasn't sure he even wanted to prevent that from happening anymore.

Not nearly a minute later he saw her appear at the entrance of the club surveying her surroundings, obviously not spotting him at the far edge of the club to her left. The lighting in the club was dim and the place was full of people lounging around talking and drinking, the sound of up-tempo music playing in the background. Even if she had the full usage of her peripheral vision, he was out of sight and in a good position to observe her. Coreen was with her, looking as eager as he remembered, although surprisingly, her usual Goth clothes were toned down, possibly to blend in with the crowd. Henry assumed they must be here on business.

But, the way _Vicki _looked. He couldn't begin to describe it all. Her eyes seemed smoky and her choice of clothing seemed more refined than he remembered. She was wearing a suit like outfit that looked both casually feminine and professionally put together. He was shocked to say the least by her appearance. She wasn't even wearing her glasses, which he found odd. In a blink he was at her side, grabbing her arm and bringing her to a shaded corner separated from the masses of people.

"What are you doing here? Let go of me," she snaps in a hushed tone as she tries to tear her arm from his grasp.

"I could ask you the same question. What are you up to Vicki?"

He lets go of her arm and catches a glimpse of the rest of her outfit.

"That is none of your business. You haven't answered my question yet. What are you doing here, Henry? Coreen and I haven't heard from you for a little over 2 months and now we coincidentally happen upon you while we are at a very modest club, just as we are about to enter an extremely high-profile meeting."

This causes him to smirk.

"Oh, is that why you are dressed like this?"

He motions to her attire and moves her suit jacket to reveal an almost sheer, strapless purple lace top. Vicki is unaffected by his comment moving her blazer back in place and folding her arms across her chest.

She glares at him and then raises an eyebrow, "Coreen called you, didn't she?"

The unresponsive Henry causes a smirk of her own to play on her face.

"That's just perfect, I can't deal with this right now, go back to Vancouver or wherever you've been."

Before she could turn away he is in front of her once again.

"Vicki..."

She sighs and stands straighter, "What? What are you going to say to me now?"

He decides that he must to tell her, "I never left. I have been here all of this time."

A look of confusion passes her eyes for a fleeting moment but then anger takes over and she decides that the conversation is now over and moves past him.

"If that's all, I have _work_ that I must attend to."

**A/N: Sorry for the delay I had some personal matters to deal with. This is only the beginning of Vicki and Henry's conversation, of course it's not over, how in the world could this be classified as a drama if there wasn't any. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: More than a Small Fortune

**A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus. I didn't know how to express the continuation of this story and a lot has happened to me this year. The two other chapters have been revised and I've added this new one to add a little more to the drama. **

**Chapter 3: A Small Fortune**

"Coreen you should go home with your friends."

"Vicki I—," she says, a guilty look on her face.

Vicki just shakes her head.

"We can discuss it tomorrow. I still have to talk to my client."

Coreen nodded and headed towards her friends. Fixing her blazer, Vicki walked straight towards a couple of bodyguards blocking a section of the club off.

She moves right pass them, "Hello boys."

They nod their heads as they moved out of her way, "Miss Hazell."

Although Coreen had already forgotten Vicki's presence in the club, Henry hadn't. He was watching her as she passed by men she seemed familiar with, in fact. Curiosity only began to describe why Henry followed after her. He heard them call her "Miss Hazell". What was that all about and who was this client that she was meeting here? From her heartbeat he could tell she hadn't been lying. He followed her as she headed towards another man who seemed to be out of place in this type of scenery. This man seemed too stuck up to be one to socialize with this laid back, upper middle-class crowd. Maybe this man was the high-profile meeting Vicki had spoken of. He tried to get closer so that his sensitive hearing could focus in on their conversation.

"Where is he?"

"It's wonderful to see you too, have you been well? I must say you're looking extremely _healthy_."

At this point, Henry wanted to smack the guy and was waiting to hear Vicki's biting come back towards the much younger man's statement. Surprisingly none came, Vicki responded in a calm manner with an icy tone that would have made Henry shiver.

"Nicolaus don't think you can speak to me that way. I'm only asking you once more, where is he?"

"It's irritating how you think so little of me now. There was a time when you use to hold me," Nicolaus says with a disgustingly smug look on his face.

"You were _six_ and not a perverse 22 year old, corrupted child, as you evidently are now. This meeting was to be between him and me, tell me where he is or this ends now."

"Ha, you and I both know that's not going to happen. You would never leave things like this, not when you think the way you do."

"I don't even know who you are any more, Nicolaus."

"Let's keep it that way. I will never again want to associate with someone who has become as substandard as you."

Vicki only looked at him insignificantly with a raise of her chin unaffected by his comment, "Your mother would have been ashamed of what you've become."

Henry could see Nicolaus flinch as Vicki said this, he had to smirk Vicki's strength was matchless.

"Where is your uncle?"

Nicolaus regained his composure but his voice and his features had softened, "He went out the back entrance, he had something he needed to take care of immediately. Uncle said you would know exactly what to do next, he told me to stall you for 5 minutes."

Vicki looked like she was about to scream but only peered at the watch on her wrist. Then she walked away from Nicolaus without looking back. Nicolaus could only yell after her as she walked briskly past the bodyguards once more.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Aunt V, you can only blame yourself for what's happened!"

Henry tried to follow her as slowly as possible, keeping distance between them. Vicki headed towards the back where they were met with a darkened stairwell. The ringing of a phone could be heard from the top of the stairs. Henry watched as Vicki ran up the stairs and out of sight. Quickly he ran with vampire speed after her worried were she might be headed. He could see the shadow of her form through the doorway just off to the right side of the stairwell. The ringing had stopped and was replaced with Vicki screaming into the phone.

"You are a coward!"

"Vi…"

"Don't call me that! Where do you get off not even having the gall to see me tonight when you already know how much I hate having to talk to you anyway? Tell me what is going on, what did you do? How did you find me?"

Henry walked closer to the doorway. Vicki engrossed in her conversation wasn't going to notice. He watched her intently, she was shaking.

"You know how I feel about you, I still love you…I didn't want to have to deal with your reaction, if I had told you in person! This isn't about me, it's your grandfather, he's…"

"No! I can't believe you. I don't want to hear any more! Do you not remember anything that happened 15 years ago? It cost more than a small fortune to become close with you, to share _myself _with you and then you threw it all away and manipulated my grandfather. How could you do that? Now you're trying to convince me that what you feel is love? You're out of your mind! For you to even bring up my grandfather…"

"V—His condition worsened after you left, he's stable now but…He's placed everything under your name, permanently…everyone is going to want to pull you into their favor, you have responsibilities you can't ignore, you are one of us, you can't ignore who you are anymore, you were given your name for a reason. Stop blaming me and your grandfather, when you know there is more to it than that."

"Stay away from me Aleksi, don't do this."

Henry sees her about to lose her composure as she hangs up the phone, not wanting to hear another word. He sees her slightly sway overwhelmed and he grabs her arm, supporting her weight. There was a flash of anger in her eyes, and it bothered him. He had never seen such a look on her before and he didn't quite know how to react to it. He didn't understand the accusations and problems discussed over the phone, but whatever it was, it seemed to mean a great deal

"Let go of me, Henry," Vicki said although half her weight was being supported by Henry at that moment.

"No I'm taking you home. Either follow me willingly or be carried out of here like an infant."

After trying to pull from his steady grip she sighs, feeling her relent, he walks out with her.

She opens the passenger door to his car and turns her face to the window while he gets into the driver's seat. He puts the keys into the ignition put doesn't start the car. Henry watches her press her cheek to the most likely cold window with a concerned look.

"Just drive Henry."

As they drove on Vicki faces her head forward staring out at the cars in front of them

Henry turns to glance at her and sees her closing her eyes tightly shut and rubbing her forehead. They stop at a red light and he watches her for a moment

"Take a picture, it will last longer."

"Stop it Vicki, what was all that? Who was that person you met at the club and the man on the phone? How did they know you? What is going on?

"Word to the wise Henry digging into the past, _my_ past, will only cause trouble. You should have never eavesdropped on my conversation you have no right to do that sort of thing."

"Why won't you let me help you Vicki. Why won't you let me be here for you?"

Vicki looked at the traffic light, it was still red.

She turns to him while sliding her hand to the door handle behind her back, "I won't let you because you can't promise me that."

Shocked he is unable to react fast enough even for a vampire. She opens and closes the car door and runs out of the car not looking back. He can do nothing as the light turns green and she turns a corner.

**A/ N: Please Review. Tell me what you think o the new characters and the plot with Vicki's family being involved, I'm not too sure where that is going. I've gotten the general idea of what I'm doing with Aleksi. Please Review. **


End file.
